Hold me, thrill me, kiss me, kill me
by DieRedPineapple
Summary: Renji is a famous underwear model with a broken heart, will he ever find someone special that won't shatter his longing heart. There will be several more couples mentioned within the story. Rated M for a lot of smex, and yaoi. Don't like it don't read it. Seke ftw! If new warnings are necessary they will be written before the chapter. Shuuhei appears in later chapters! AU-Story.


_**Warnings: This is my first fanfiction I ever wrote, so please be patient. M for smex and yaoi. I can't believe it, but there is a lot of angst in this, but also smex and soon romance. Shuuhei will appear in the later chapters, probably around chapter three. The characters will be hopefully only slight OOC. **__****__**The story is an another universe (AU) one, so I have to interpret the chars a little different anyway. **_ Enjoy the show.  


_**There will be some light bondage in the smex in this chapter too, didn't want to unsettle someone.**_

_**I didn't own Bleach or one of the Bleach characters, they belong to Tite Kubo. I'm toying only with the chars in the way I like them best.**_

_**The picture of ShuuRen is drawn by pojska from deviantart. All credits belog to her!**_

_**Many thanks to ExtinctionOfReality for betareading and supporting ShuuRen with all your heart. More ShuuRen-Smex will save the world!**_

_**Hold me, thrill me, kiss me, kill me Chapter 1**_

It was near lunchtime when the black limousine approached the drive to the five star hotel, to which the chauffeur directed the car smoothly from the highway. He took a look in the rearview mirror just to find that his passenger was fast asleep with his head leaning against the neck-rest. Maybe he suffered a jetlag and since they would drive at least a couple of minutes longer, the driver didn't think it was required to wake his passenger that soon. But for now, he had the chance to watch the sweet load, that was sprawled over the backseat, without being scolded for indiscretion. The bulky man in the driver's seat, who was himself clad in a finely tailored black suit, let his hungry gaze wander over his prize admiringly.

Surely, as employee of a famous chain of hotels, he did get in touch with a lot of really good-looking people, but this one was a particular hot eye-candy. At the airport, he had had a good look at the young tall man, whom he awaited with a little sign, with the patron's name in golden letters on it. Since his target was so flamboyant, he had seen him first and didn't bother to attract attention to himself, to take his time to examine. If not for his looks, even some total hets could fall for this guy, he wouldn't have found him so soon. All he had to do was following the not so subtle stares of some wolf-whisteling passengers at the airport lobby. But the readhead he was looking for didn't seem to be impressed about the ruckus he caused.

The man was dressed in black low rise jeans, accenting his muscular legs and firm buttocks, a clinging red T-shirt, that snuggled against his well-built torso, and a black shirt which was left unbuttoned and loose. His thick long hair, which was a glorious shade of red matching with his T-shirt, framed his face frankly without giving the young man a feminine touch. The intriguing black tribal tattoos on his forehead, that where partly hidden under the strands falling into the handsome, tan face, gave him a really unique look.

Rounding up his outfit were black sneakers, a black, pricey looking, watch on his left wrist and fancy sunglasses, which where plunged on the rim of his T-shirt. After the redhead had seen the sign, he had walked straight to the equally tall man holding it, looking on the nameplate on his uniform and greeted him with a firm handshake and a stunning smile. „Yo Dordoni, name's Abarai Renji, just Renji is fine with me" he winked and pointed with his hand to a nearby baggage cart, „This is my luggage." he waited till the uniformed man opend him the car door, where he afterwards took a seat in it with one swift and graceful movement.

Although the air conditioner was running the whole way, the observing man was sure the temperature in the car had risen considerably since little drops of sweat were starting to build over his angular brows. But before it would come to the compromising situation in building-up a prominent tension in his trousers, they arrived to their destination. The limousine came to a stop near the hotel entrance, Dordoni getting out of the car and opening the door for Renji. „We have arrived at the Suigetsu resort, Renji." he looked expectantly at the obviously sleeping red-haired hottie.

The chauffeur kept standing still and watching the soft rise and fall of the redhead's chest before he cleared his throat and repeated in a low rumbling voice his prior announcement. Soon after this, a mewl escaped, the soft, a bit parted, lips of the arousing form on the backseat, which sent a jolt through the man outside the car. „Nah, only five more minutes Rukia." he muttered huskily while turning his body to the side, so his backside was now turned to the waiting driver, snuggling to the comfortable cushions of his seat and showed no further signs of awakening.

If Dordoni was standing there for his own entertainment, he wouldn't bother with waking the sleeping form in front of him. It was a pleasure for him to watch the readhead wiggle in his sleep, something he could do for hours. But since this was not his free time and he was on duty, he had no other choice but to do even this - he had to wake him up. Since he was sure that a prince-charming kiss wasn't appreciated, Dordoni simply took a deep breath and said a little louder than before, „Renji, sir, we have now arrived at Suigetsu resort. Would you please be so kind to wake up?" that resulted in a much too sudden stirring, turning and jumping redhead, who due to his tall form now was hitting the roof a little ruggedly head-on. Said man dropping back on the seat with an audiable „Oomph".

„Fuck you little midget! What's ya problem wit'?! Lemme sleep a little longer!" he swore while he was rubbing his eyes and slowly after that, looking sleepy, with a hand caressing his scalp, he looked into the paltry taller man's eyes, but since he was expecting to look in the eyes of a midget, his gaze lingered at the man's belt in front of him. Realizing his mistake, Renji was now wide awake, remembering his proximity. Quickly looking away, he now stared the man in front of him in the eyes and flashed him a cocky smirk, it was the first time he really viewed the man. He was about the same high as Renji, more bulky, had black short hair, an goatee beard and mustache, all in all Renji would say he was a nice guy. „You sure as hell aren't a midget. Sorry about that, buddy. Hope it didn't take too much of your time to wake me. Now let's make our way to my room." he waited for Dordoni to take a step backwards and left the car soon after in a fluid motion. To relief of his sleepy limbs, he stretched them a little and looked at the driver expectantly.

Soon after Dordoni took Renji's luggage out of the car, another employee took the car keys from him and got into the car. „Renji, please follow me to your suite." he stepped forward on the red carpet with the bags in both hands and after he was sure that the readhead was following him, he strived in through the large open standing glass doors, in a fitting pace, he and his patron made their way to the VIP-suits.

While following the bulky man, the new guest of the hotel let his gaze wander at the exquisite environment, many glass elements mixed with white marble, lots of plant arrangements and many artwork from famous artists were clearly a pleasure to the eye of each visitor. Several minutes and an elevator ride later, they arrived at the floor with the VIP-suits and soon afterwards – to the right room. Dordoni opened the door took a step to the side, gesturing for Renji to enter and followed him after.

Like the rest of the hotel the suits, it was endowed with the finest modern furniture. Now standing in the living room, the readhead faced the suitcase carrier again. „Just drop my bags at the table there" he ordered him. Renji followed the bulky man to the table and after he had done as told, addressed him anew. „Thanks for your work, buddy." he said while holding out some folded bills, waiting for Dordoni to take them. The uniformed man took the tip grateful, bowed a little, grinned and left the room, going the way he had entered, but not before suggesting the man left behind to call him anytime he needed anything. He hoped that the readhead would get back to his offer as much as possible, since it would be a delight to fullfill all his wishes, Dordoni thought, the grin still plastered on his face.

~.~.~.~.~.~

Since it was now lunchtime and his stomach was already rumbling Renji skipped out of the suit to the hotel's restaurant, which they passed earlier. Eating something while in the air always made him feel sick, so he avoided eating something on plane. The readhead put the hotel keycard into his wallet when arriving at the restaurant and followed a waitress to a free table near an indoor spring.

He soon was seated at a table, which could provide place up to four guests. The young woman took his order for drinks and left him a menu before going to the bar to fulfill his wishes.

Eagerly he let his gaze travel over the menu, his stomach growling now so loud in anticipation, Renji almost blushed. In his mind he heard one of his friends babbling something about taking more care for the needs of his body, and, luckily really only mental, he swear , could feel her shove a new wicked creation, cooked from her, into his mouth. But sometimes these mental pictures were realistic enough, so far, that he was getting gooseflesh from them. At this point nearly everything at the card sounded delicious, since it distracted him from some horrible pictures in his mind, that would randomly pop up in his head, whenever Renji heard her voice, yeah a real trauma for him.

The smells in the air, that got carried to his table, got deeply absorbed through his olfactory cells, drew his attention to the tables already engaged with people, eating, and eventually to the live-cooking buffet, that had his place in the center of the big restaurant. This was surely the fastest way to satisfy his angry and noisy organ, he decided, content with this swift decision.

The waitress approached him short after that, with his first drink for this lunch and a hint of a flush on her face. She followed his glance and said „Sir, I take it than, that you decided to enjoy the formidable service of our awarded 5-stars chef? He is really amazing! You have to at least give him a try once, while your stay here, otherwise you surely miss out something." Renji nodded while still fixing his gaze onto the buffet, after indulging in the promising view enough, for the moment, he turned his attention back to the young woman, that had in the meantime set his drink ahead of him on the table.

She told him obliging some recommandations, the way to order what he desired and encouraged him with a hearty smile to do so. After asking the famous chef for something raw and meaty, which would supply him with much needed protein, that helped keeping his body in shape, Renji let him add some vegetables and a little salad too for a healthy nutrican. It was logical to him, but nontheless sounded wicked for him to think so, while not being in an argument about health with his personal fitness trainer and friend, Chad.

As the chef tried getting some broccoli on his dishes Renji hand flew immediately to to grip the cook's wrist holding him back before he even realized what he was doing. He had eaten so much broccoli in his life he just couldn't ate this offending vegetable anymore, even if his life would depend on it. Renji removed his hand soon, after realizing what he had done, from the other man's wrist, with an apologetic smile gracing his lips „Sorry didn't ment to freak out like that" he said in a gentle pitch.

The readhead, that was now enjoying to witness the indoor spring, after returning to his table, had only to wait a few minutes till the cook flourished the waitress, that she could now serve him his lunch, before the roar in his patron's stomach would shy other people out of the restaurant. That of course, the man, that was elgulfed in an white uniform with a fitting chef hat, whispered, only in a hardly audiable tone for the young woman to hear, which left them both snickering curtly.

Several non-alcoholic drinks later, since it was only short after noon, and totally satiated from the really marvelous meal, he leant back in his chair, to think about what he would do with the inchoate day, while the soft ripple of the spring soothed him further. After a short time the thought of going to the hotel's own beach came to his mind and Renji decided to unpack his bags first, before he was going to the beach, to leave his now docile organ some time to rest. The image of him drowning, whilst his first day on vacation was not really a charming one, not at all. Furthermore he had to find his bathing clothes in one of his many bags that were now waiting for him in his suit where Dordoni had left them.

~.~.~.~.~.~

Back at his overly comfortable suit he was unpacking his bags quickly and decided casually for a black speedo, a convinient red boxer short, with black tribals on it fitting his tattoos, a sleeveless white muscle shirt and a pair of red flip-flop. Renji changed quickly into his beachwear, leaving his other clothes laying in a wild heap on the bed. A quick attendance in the bathroom, where he combed his hair to keep it from getting tangeld up, he also took a look into the full size mirror at the wall to check if he was presentable. Prompt deciding that he was, Renji flashed himself a toothy smirk, just to check if he had something between his teeth, he left the sizeable bathroom afterwards to grab his sunglasses and plunge them at his muscle shirt, than he took the beach bag he was packing before and started to make his way to the beach.

The weather forecast, from the daily newspaper, that was lying on the living room table, promised Renji sunny and hot weather for the rest of the day, that left him with plenty of time to indulge in all kinds of fun he could possibly think about . From his suit to the beach he needed less than five minutes, since it wasn't overly full he found himself soon spreading his beach towel under one of the big parasol, which where attached in the bright sand every few meters. Shortly after he had put everything where he needed it, he just sprawled himself, with his flat abdomen down, on the beach towel, forehead leaning on his folded arms, to close his eyes, listening to the waves and relish the atmosphere for a short while.

The ambience was rather intriguing, nothing approximated to the ruckus at the airport. Sure he was getting some hot looks and all kinds of smiles, but no wolf-whisteling like in the huge crowd before. All other beach goers around him were from the hotel too, so they knew how to behave, especially dealing with other hotel guests. Sure thing! Sometimes Renji bathed in the crowd's attention just to enjoy the adrenalin rushing through his veins, and for the additive push it gave to his ego, considering the real big amount of adrenalin that his body set free while he was in a sizeable gathering of ogling people, make this almost everytime. Not that he had a little ego, since he was by profession an underwear model, that would have been only a hindrance, but he sure as hell was addicted to huge amounts of adrenalin creeping through him.

Renji knew that he needed this, badly, but beside the crowd-bathing there were other things that effected him similar and since he was on vacation, he wanted to enjoy not truly silence, yet explicit smaller amounts of people. At his job he had enough crowd, so he wished for something contrary in his leave. Brushing aside this thoughts Renji decided that he had enough of hanging around and listening to the waves. There were several possibilities to engange in sportive activities, but first he had to make sure that his skin wouldn't get damaged, even though he had a nice tan he didn't want to risk a sunburn,that only would lead to rapid skin ageing.

But since creaming himself wasn't funny at all, he let his gaze wander over the other people on the beach, maybe he should call this Dordoni-guy to help him with the sun cream he thouht. Yeah, that sounded great and afterwards he maybe could persuade Dordoni to keep him company, for some sorts of sport. Renji had just took his phone out to call Dordoni's number as he saw his target subject on the beach bar nearby, he waved at him till the other had seen him too and insinuated him to come over. As the bulky man, which was now dressed in something Renji would call „formal beachwear" arrived he greeted him „Yo buddy, what are you doing here, still working?" and smiled at him. Renji patted the place at the beach towel beside him and gestured Dordoni to take a seat.

„Yes, I'm still working. I'm on standby service and at the moment there is only one patron in my area of responsibility." the asked man responded, while sitting down, and added with a matching smile „Are you enjoying yourself so far, Renji?". „Yeah, so far everything is nice. I was just wondering if I could find someone who could help me put some cream on me since I wouldn't want to bother the old ladys over there" Renji made a slight wave to the left while smirking at Dordoni „Don't want to cause them a heart attack.".

For a few seconds Dordoni tried to figure out if he really just had heard, that he could possibly lay his hands on the gorgeous flesh before him, than thanked whatever god was responsible for this and responded „Would be my pleasure to help you with this, Renji!" and tried hard to not grin like a madman. „Fine, than let me get ready" Renji said, while standing up and stripping fast to his speedo and gather his hair into a high ponytail which he fixed with a red tie. „There you go!" Renji grabbed the sunlotion out of the bag and tossed it in a fluid motion to Dordoni than sprawled himself again at the towel. The thought of splash the lewd body with whip cream and strawberries, to lick it all away while devouring him was drifting short through Dordoni's mind, but was soon castaway to not drool on him.

The bulky man knelt beside Renji and removed the cap of the lotion with a flip of his thumb, than he put some of the cream in his palm and rubbed it a little between his palms, to warm it. Since Renji wasn't looking at him anymore, he alerted him that he would now start with his ministration.

While Dordoni was gently rubbing the lotion into Renji's soft skin, he took his time to relish the moment to its fullest. The redhead'sstrip to only his swimwear had revealed aplenty of black tribal tattoos, like the ones on the forehead.

He let his hefty hands and gaze dance over the readhead's back side and he gave again in to thoughts what other things he wanted to do to this firm rear, that now was only concealed with a thin layer of black fabric. That soon resulted in a stirring in his pants, luckily for Dordoni the employees beachwear had a wide cut and an added tight underwear, to protect the staff from embarrassing themselves, the hotel or the patrons. Renji was enjoying the way this strong hands were floating over his skin, the ministrations of the black-haired man cause him to shiver a little, while also sending jolts through his spine.

It for sure wouldn't have been that enjoyable to do it himself, he now was absolutly certain. After some minutes Dordoni attempted to flip him over, to continue his skin care at the front side of the melting hot guy in front of him, and the readhead played along willingly. He kept his eyes closed mostly to not get dazzled by the sun, but also to relish the soft caresses he was now provided with, also he didn't want to see this directly what effect he had on the man that was still touching him, he for sure knew what impact he had, in addition, he had enough to do with keep his own reactions at bay. It wouldn't do any good to have a boner in this tight black speedos, since it would be visible to everyone, and hell no, he didn't want to molest the eyes of innocent kids with such a sight.

As this though hands ghostet over his chest running softly over his nipples he hold his breath, tensed a little and bit his tongue to restrict a moan from escaping his throat. Since he soon would be finished with getting creamed, he cleared his throat and asked Dordoni to tell him what beach sport activities the hotel offered, it would also help him keeping him a little more distracted to get back to ease. There was a lot of possible activities for him that the black-haired man mentioned to him, however it wasn't that hard to decide what he wanted to do next. He wanted to get wet, yes, to get into the nice clear azur blue water that was leaking, not far away from him, next to the white neat sand of the beach. So he asked Dordoni „Want to accompany me at some water ski, have been awhile since I did this, I guess I'm a little out of practice.", while opening his eyes and sit up to look the black-haired man in the eyes, with an encouraging smile.

„Sounds fine with me, Renji, I will make the necessary arrangements and collect you here in about fifteen minutes. How about that?" Dordoni answered while putting the sun lotion back in the bag and fidgetting with his mobile phone. „Yeah, great. That's a deal!" the readhead liftet his right hand to seal the bargain with a firm handshake. After he shook hands with Renji, Dordoni made the required phonecalls, while walking to his room to solve the problem in his shorts, it certainly would hurt soon if he won't. He didn't knew what good he had done to have such a great day but he don't wanted to be ungrateful by thinking to much over it. Given that he didn't see the need of neopren suits, he didn't wanted to cover more of the sexy flesh as needed, he was quick ready to start the fun and to lead the redhead towards the azure blue water.

Several hours later, on the verge of sunset, two exhausted men got out of the water. „That sure was funny as hell." said a worn out readhead between short gasps, whereupon he got a nod from the other man. Together they returned to where Renji's belongings were laying under the parasol, to change into dry clothes and to sat there a short while to catch their breath. To let his hair dry he removed the hair-tie again and combed through the wet strands with both hands.

After that Renji suggested to to have some drinks at the beach bar, since he was sure, he was about to be gagging for a drink. As they arrived at the bar he flashed Dordoni one of his stunning smiles and said in a jovial tone „Order what you want, it's on me." then he turned to look at the barkeeper and ordered „One 'Sex on the Beach' and whatever he is taking.". Renji made himself comfortable on one of the bar stools next to Dordoni and took a huge sip from his cocktail, while continuing their small talk over this and that, which they had started before during the water skiing. He had a liking for sweet cocktails and since he now wanted nothing more than get juiced he ordered soon some more of them. While sipping at his third cocktail that evening the sunset started.

~.~.~.~.~.~

From his stool Renji had an amazing view of the sunset over the beach, which was absolutely breathtaking, he let Dordoni lead the conversation while he kept starring at the natural spectacle.

The sky was now hued in a bright orange mingled with deep crimson, it was intoxicating and sadening at the same time, cause everytime he watched this spectacle, he was reminded of some great loss in his life.

Pictures of smiling faces were flooding his mind, one belonged to an enchanting young girl with ice-blue eyes , the other to a swell young man with chocolate-colored eyes, both of them had one thing in common, they both had ginger colored hair, like the color of the now fading sun. No, make that two things in common, they both did broke his heart too. He tried to ignore the pain that constructed in his chest and constrained his breathing, as well as the lump that was now building in his throat and the tears that were slowly building up in his maroon colored eyes.

Desperately he tempted to push it all, the pictures and the bad feelings, far away, while still starring out at the beach, only to struggle and fail. The attempt to down his drink to get rid of the lumb just send him choke on it, which brought forth a coughing fit, that deprieved his lungs from now much needed air and let the tears spill from his eyes running down his cheeks. Dordoni was fast at his side to pat his back, to help get the suffocating liquid out of his lungs and to soothe the now slightly panic redhead by caressing his back in little circles afterwards.

Soon after Renji's coughing fit was over and his lungs filled with air again, he looked up at Dordoni which was still standing beside him stroking his back. „Maybe you shouldn't down your drinks so greedily, that's not good for your health" he said in a lightly mocking tone trying to loosen up the redheads mood, „Feeling better now, Renji?" he added looking down at the slightly sulking redhead. Renji took a few deep inhales of air to calm down and afterwards replying to Dordoni, „You may have a point there and thanks to you my lung is now accepting air again." he proved to deliver a funny reply. Meanwhile the barkeeper had picked up the glass that Renji had dropped and replaced it with a new one. They sat there a while longer without talking much, since the redheads mood was the pits.

Renji perceived that possibly nothing was able to cheer him up at that point, so he decided to call it a night, he bid farewell to Dordoni after thanking him for the nice day and made his way to his suit.

The bulky man started to walk, soon after the redhead had disappeared from his view, back to his own room, wondering what had dampend the mood so significant, that the redhead hadn't smiled a single smile after his coughing fit, it surely wasn't the fault of the drink he guessed. Tomorrow he would try to cheer Renji up again, that was after all his job, but now all he wanted was to get in his bed and get some sleep, since his day would start soon after sunrise.

~.~.~.~.~.~

Back in his suit Renji dropped the beach bag at the couch in the living room and went sraight to the minibar. There he grabbed a bottle wodka and a bottle orange juice, took a longdrink glass from the shelf behind to mix himself a screwdriver, only with significantly more wodka as regular. After the failing attempt of drowning his bad mood with three more drinks he settled for a shower, he had to get the saltwater out of his hair at least.

Renji fished his handy out of the beach bag to lay it at the nightstand, but a little red light announced him that he had a message. He touched the screen to check the message, it was a missing call from a person he rather not wanted to speak to at the moment, not even think about. On the screen was a short while longer displayed the name of the caller, it showed the name 'Ichigo Kurosaki' before the display went black again, the phone abandoned on the living room table.

Discarded clothes laid a trail to the shower where hot water was pouring down on a sorry sobbing heap on the floor of the shower, which kept whispering one word between harsh gasps, the word „why", the chanting only fitful amended with a name between his sobs, the name from the display, „Ichigo". The tears that spilled out of Renji's eyes immediately were washed away from the water that kept pouring down on him.

After a long while the tears had ended to spill and some time later the redhead get up from the floor washing him slowly. Afterwards he stepped out of the shower, rubbing his hair dry and brushing his teeth, he quickly combed his hair and braided it loosely, fixing it at the end with a tie. He went straight to the bedroom, without even thinking at the abandoned electric device on the table, where he shoved himself unceremonious under the covers of the big double bed, which had many fluffy looking cushions on it, hugging one of the pillows till sleep merciful embraced him.

~.~.~.~.~.~

_Renji sleepily opend his eyes to look at a white ceiling, it was dark in the room, only the lights from the street lights illuminating it. Something had woken him, something that was tickling along his inner thighs. There it was again, the ticklish feeling, he wanted to brush it away with a hand, only to notice his arm refused to move from over his head. The readhead tried to look what was restricting his arms only to found them bound, at the wrists, to the headboard of the bed with some silky cloth. Pulling against the cloth proved to be senseless, they didn't loosen a bit. _

_And again that sensation at his leg, this time accompanied with a tingling in his crotch. His leg twitched from the attraction, only than he sensed that his legs were bound to with silky cloth, his legs splayed. He slowly let his gaze wander from the ceiling to between his legs, where he now could make out the cause of all of this. A hand was stroking along his inner thighs, and this hand belonged to a certain strawberry blonde young man, that was smiling impishly at his red-haired lover. Ichigo was completly naked, kneeling between Renji's bound and splayed legs, idly caressing his lovers legs with one hand, while stroking his own erection with the other. _

_The sight of this let a moan escape Renji's lips and sending a hot jolt to his now stirring member. „Liking what you see" Ichigo purred in a seducing voice, the impish smile never leaving his lips. „Nh.. hell yes" was all Renji could manage before bucking again towards the restricts with no effort, he wanted to reach out to his lover, touching him, kissing him but he couldn't, his heart started to pound faster and his breath hitched. The hand on the ginger-haired teens cock was now moving faster eliciting soft moans to spill from his lightly parted lips. Soft lips he so longed to kiss, caress, lick and suck at them. This was driving the redhead crazy, his member now fully errected and leaking against his abdomen. „Ichi... what the hell, make me loose, NOW." he growled with a lust strained voice._

„_Why would I? I like you just as you are at the moment, just looking at you, bound to the bed, so helpless and needy, is making me so hot." Ichigo purred with his seductive voice between soft moans and mewls. „Fuck Ichi, don't ….. do this to me... touch me.." Renji breathed his voice barely audiable, his throat suddenly dry and his tongue heavy in his mouth, he glanced with lustfilled eyes at his lover, his heart was pounding fast in his chest and his breathing was ragged. _

_Ichigos hand, that had stroked Renji's leg was no longer there, it had wandered away of the redhead's body over to his lovers chest where it abruptly pinched a soft pink nipple, ripping a pleasured scream from Ichigos throat. The redhead's body is tingling all over and his now heavy leaking cock is twitching at every so little moan that escaped from his lovers lips. Ichigo pitched his nipple again, this time harder while he pressed the thumb of his other hand in the slit of his precum leaking erection „Oh gods... Ren... so...ngh … so good." his whole body shaking with lust. Renjis body felt like it was on fire, he needed release desperately, he was licking his lips efectless cause his tongue was as dry as his lips._

_He couldn't speak anymore but he tried nontheless as he mouthed a pleading „Fuck me ...Ichi,..." it was nearly inaudible, his voice sounded hoarse and his mouth felt like the sahara itself, dry and full of sand, which seem to choke him. Ichigo was now standing beside the bed, leaning down to caress Renjis cheek and whisper in his ear, „What do you want from me" he than licked the earshell softly and graced it with his teeth, which sended another hot jolt in Renjis groin which made him whimpering. Ichigos ear was now in front of Renjis lips „Just say it." he demanded. _

_The redhead scraped all together what he had left on volition, he was trembling by now, his heart beating so fast he suspected it to burst out of his ribcage every moment, he clenched his teeth for a few seconds, before he pressed the words from his throat broken through his ragged breathing „Please... fuck... me... Ichi." he wasn't sure if he heard his own words, but now he felt a hard tug on the bed, as his lover was between his legs within seconds. Through his hazy lustfilled mind he didn't hear Ichigo open the lube and spreading it over his fingers, but he felt the two lubed fingers at his puckered entrance and was trying to push them in moving his hips against the fingers as his lover started to press into him._

_Tears were now spilling from his eyes flowing down his cheeks while Ichigo was now fast spreading him, making a scissoring motions, while finger fucking his lovers tight hole. As the fingers thrust into his prostate he let out a hoarse scream, arched his back and almost came right at the spot. Renji whined at the loss of Ichigo's retreating fingers, felt that his ass was being lifted and a hard moist erection was pressing against his well lubed hole. In one swift motion Ichigo pushed his straining cock in to the hilt, gasping at the tight heat embracing him, Renji whimpering due to the sudden intrusion. Seconds of harsh breathing later they both began to move. Ichigo thrusting hard into Renjis tight clenching heat, adjusting his angle till he had found his lovers sweet spot again and push in it dead-on several times. The readheads vision blacked out and all he could see were white explosions as his neglected cock started pulsing and he came hard spreading his hot seed violently on his stomage and chest, more tears leaking from his eyes and a few hoarse screams of his lovers name were ripped from his throat. At the sensation of Renji's thight heat clamping rythmically down on his hot flesh Ichigo he came himself, spilling his seed deep into his lover, with a few erratic thrusts riding out his climax and moaning the readhead's name.. „I love you Renji" he whispered seconds later falling exhausted onto the redhead, still burried deep into him._

~.~.~.~.~.~

„Love you too Ichi..." he whispered inaudible, Renji had woken up after this vivid dream, sheets and covers soaking wet, cold sweat all over his shaking body, damped hair plastered against his face, teary-eyed and with a painful stiff arousal pressing against his abdomen, furiously leaking. Renji's hand wandered on their own accord to his straining cock, stroking it hard. Few strokes later he was arching his back and thrusting his cock into his hand as he cried out, „Ichigo..." tears spilling from his eyes like in his dream, while releasing against his hand, the already wet covers and his abdomen, soon after his release he collapsed into a dreamless sleep.

~.~.~.~.~.~

I'm so sorry for the many typos, grammar and punctuation failures, please write me if you find any.

Would be nice to get some review's, since I'm really new in this business. 32 visitors and only one review leave me with the feeling something is off, like the story is really bad or something.


End file.
